Yumeiro Adventures
by Hotarukun
Summary: A couple of short reflections considering the Sweets Spirits and their parters.
1. What is this Feeling?

**AN: Some little drabbles. Love this anime.**

It's not that Chocolat hated Ichigo. Sure, the girl had an annoying voice. Sure, her habit of falling down stairwells was exasperating. The thing about Amano Ichigo…she had a good heart. And Sweets Spirits (as well as many other mythical creatures known throughout mankind) were just naturally attracted to people with good hearts.

That wasn't what bothered Chocolat, though. It wasn't because Ichigo had a good heart. Of course not. The Sweets Princes all had good hearts. It was the fact that she wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

Kashino had noticed.

That Amano Ichigo had a good heart.

And _that _was what bothered Chocolat.

_hotarukun_

Chocolat, flitting about and mocking Vanilla and Ichigo about their imminent pudginess, wondered if Kashino was perhaps having a bit _too much _fun accompanying her. He had the same sharp twinkle in his amber eyes that he acquired when baking. Passionate, concentrated, determined.

Sweet Spirits knew their partners better than themselves at times.

"Chocolat?"

The raven-haired fairy blinked down (she always made sure to be above Ichigo at all times) at the brown-eyed girl whose usual pigtails tied into neat buns, per kitchen attire.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo queried, looking genuinely worried. She batted her large brown eyes at Chocolat's lack of immediate response. Vanilla swept right up to her, golden locks swarming her field of vision.

Chocolat blushed and turned her head. "It—It's fine! Mind your own business, piggy!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

Ichigo snorted in offense but didn't attack either the comment or fairy who delivered it. Vanilla had opened her mouth to snap back, but Ichigo grabbed her firmly around the middle and dragged the fuming Sweets Spirit with her across the kitchen without another word.

The three boys, as well as their respective partners shook their head and went back to practicing, paying the antics no heed.

Chocolat was befuddled when Ichigo set a mug of steaming hot chocolate down on the table in front of her. Vanilla was grinned and weaving back and forth expectantly. Ichigo gave a little half-smile at the fairy's confused expression. She brought her pointer finger to her lips and winked conspiratorially. "Chocolate for Chocolat!"

Sigh. What a lame-o. Still…

Bemused, Chocolat lifted the mug to her lips and sipped. "Oishi," she couldn't help mumbling and Ichigo's grin intensified. The hot chocolate was too sweet and too thick but it was warm and heavy and made Chocolat feel full.

Besides, it'd take a lot more of her to get as round as Vanilla.

"Amano," came Kashino's voice, tight and a little panicked-sounding. "Look at your hand."

Chocolat gasped at the burn on Ichigo's finger as Vanilla winced. But Ichigo was already laughing it off. "Oh yeah. I was being klutzy again—waugh!"

Kashino had grabbed her wrist and was running it under cold water, turning her hand in his to inspect the burn. Vanilla started to simultaneously fuss and scold.

Kashino didn't notice Ichigo's blushing face or thoughtful gaze.

Chocolat took another sip of her warm cocoa and sighed.

No. She did not hate Amano Ichigo.

You just couldn't hate people who were in love.


	2. Observations

**AN: Caramel's my favorite haha. She's so cute.**

Andoh liked having Caramel as his Sweets Spirits partner. She had a bit of a whiny voice but he thought that was endearing. It was like having a little sister around at all times. Well, one who could fly around, do magic and was two inches tall.

It was nice to have someone around you who loved you and supported you, too. Caramel was like his own personal cheer team.

The small thing was there for him when Ichigo and the others couldn't be. She was awake with him at midnight when a nightmarish dream of failure plagued him, or when he missed his family so much it ached. "It's alright, Andoh," she'd croon in that voice of hers, patting his cheek with a tiny hand, and he'd be able to sleep.

"Do I ever say 'thank you' to you?" Andoh asked her before classes one day.

She tilted her head and bobbed in midair. "All the time," she replied after a moment, sounding strangely serious. He'd meant it as a tease almost but her response made him hang his head guiltily, glasses beginning to slide off his nose. _Wait. _Do_ I say 'thank you'?_

Then Kashino had burst into his room without knocking (again), shouting something about Ichigo falling down the stairs (again).

"_All the time"?_

Andoh prided himself on noticing things others did not. He wasn't arrogant, just observant.

He observed the light-fingered touch Kashino gave Ichigo's forehead and wondered when it would start getting awkward.

"They're happy together, aren't they?"

It was an odd way to word it. Andoh turned slightly and nearly jumped when he realized it had been Caramel who'd just murmured. "Eh? You—? Caramel!"

She gave him a brilliant smile and he widened his blue-gray eyes at her before laughing. He'd definitely underestimated her, hadn't he?

She watched him for a while, before cocking her head to the side, light toffee-colored hair falling into her chubby face. "You're welcome," she murmured, glad that no one had heard.

**AN: I see us underestimating Caramel's simplicity. And Andoh seems to be the type of guy that is most afraid of failure and letting people down.**


	3. Unexpected

**AN: I just think this would be an interesting idea. Love Rumi! This takes place a couple of years later. They're all 14 now…so…like…two years later?**

It was a beautiful, airy, serene afternoon at St. Marie Academy. Only a few students were milling around the campus as the rest had gone into town to shop or visit and enjoy the good weather.

The serenity was interrupted when Hanabusa Satsuki and Café stumbled out of some bushes, sighing and breathing heavily. The volleyball club at St. Marie? Never again.

Hanabusa didn't know who the opposing team was but they were out to _get _him. He was a Sweets Prince! He wasn't treated like that! Didn't they know that?

"Satsuki, you didn't look at their uniforms?"

Hanabusa looked up at Café with emerald eyes. Did he just say all of that out loud? If it'd been anyone but Café, he would've been mortified.

Interesting that he trusted his innermost thoughts to a fairy in a tailcoat.

"So they were from a visiting school?" Hanabusa asked, not really caring anymore. His pride was bruised and he was starting to feel like slinking off to the boy's dorm to sulk.

Café raised his navy eyebrows, probably wondering why his human companion was coming apart at the seams. Maybe it was the dirt. "…Hai."

Hanabusa leaned against the side of the girl's dorm with another heavy sigh of relief. "Ah, I see. That's good." Maybe no one had recognized him. Although, they had seemed pretty intent on killing only _him_.

Café watched him quizzically as he snuck from tree to tree, hiding behind bushes and buildings and, at one point, the statue of the Fairy Queen at the front of the academy. It was like out of some anime cliché.

"S—Satsuki?" The fairy asked apprehensively.

Hanabusa looked up at Café as if just remembering the Sweets Spirit was there. "Mm?"

"W—What are you doing?"

"Hiding to save my pride." He blinked eye the shade of crisp lettuce. "I thought it was obvious?"

"Hanabusa-kun!"

Hanabusa nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of Ichigo's friend, Kato Rumi, coming towards him at an alarming speed, red hair bouncing. The Sweets Prince glanced around desperately, eyes wide and panicked, but there was really no place left to hide.

Café watched, torn between amusement and concern for his partner.

"K—Kato-san," he stammered, out of his comfort zone and knowing there was now way out of it. It was hopeless.

She smiled brilliantly as she approached him, either ignoring or not noticing his disheveled state and messy clothes. He was distracted by her smile for long enough to pause and take breath. "Ichigo-chan has been looking all over for you, Sweets Prince." She winked. "I thought you should know."

Hanabusa let out another breath, feeling himself relax a bit more. "Thank you."

Rumi gave a short little laugh and threw him for a complete loop, standing on her toes (he'd finally started getting taller) and plucking a twig out of his hair. "Those girls are ruthless, aren't they?" she queried, not seeming to find it odd that he couldn't come up with some suave, clever response.

He wanted to hear her giggle again.

Then (while he was still in the midst of thinking of some reply) Rumi looked up with her sunset eyes and something akin to a smirk curled up onto her slender face. Hanabusa glanced up at the point in the air behind him and saw no one but Café, eyeing the girl with pink cheeks.

"Well, later!" She flashed him another smile and flounced off.

Hanabusa frowned and then spoke out of the corner of his mouth as he watched her hair disappear around a corner. "Did she just—?"

"Uh…huh…" The thoughtful response from polite Café made Hanabusa want to pull his beautiful hair out.

"So we'll have to keep an eye on her?" He mused, forgetting he looked like he'd climbed out of the Amazon Jungle, barely alive and that he'd just virtually ignored Rumi's last two sentences.

Café drifted down lazily and landed on the teen's shoulder. "Mmhmm…"

Hanabusa cocked his head. "Shouldn't be hard."

A smile crept up Café's face the same time one appeared on his partner's. He idly pulled another twig from Hanabusa's hair. "Not at all."

**AN: Ah, the complexities of anime. Thanks for the reviews, guys!!**


End file.
